Voice of Survival
The Voice of Survival (real name: Dallas), was an insurgent living in Empire City. Dallas started broadcasting in Empire City after the Blast hit. He protested against the government, and later Cole MacGrath, with the initial goal of helping the citizens and victims of the Blast. Biography Soon after the Blast hit Empire City, Dallas started his pirate broadcasts to help the victims of the Blast. He was based in a TV station located in the Historic District, reporting mistakes of the government and what the people could do to help those injured. Dallas initially reported important events, telling people to help the injured, especially the children and the weak. However, he was later threatened at gun point by the First Sons, and ordered to slander the name of Cole. He then began branding Cole MacGrath a terrorist, claiming he was the cause of the Blast, and referring to a picture given to him by the First Sons, whom he referred to as "anonymous." His comments on Cole got worse with time, and eventually he stopped blaming the government at all, and blaming everything solely on Cole. The First Sons soon find that they no longer have a use for Dallas, and swiftly eliminate him, marking the end of the TV broadcasts done by him. Appearance and Personality﻿ Dallas appears to be something of a rebel. He stands up against the government, with good intentions. John White noted him as "a good kid," and he tries to help Empire City recover from the Blast. He uses a very distinctive New York accent but tries to remain anonymous, hiding his face and encrypting his voice slightly while in front of the camera.﻿ He wears reflective glasses and his face is covered with a face scarf, concealing his identity. He also wears a white T-shirt. He is never seen below the waist, and the grainy television screens render it difficult to make out any details about the Voice of Survival. Dallas can be seen throughout inFamous making broadcasts on TV's in Empire City. One of these broadcasts can be triggered when Cole is standing within range of some form of TV or screen. The player will be presented with the opportunity to watch the television when one of these broadcasts is playing. Although there is no specific time for each broadcast to occur, certain criteria must be met. * Cole must be within range of a screen that plays public television. * The story must be far enough along for a certain broadcast to trigger. * There must not be any other form of broadcast playing. Trivia * Dallas is, unlike most characters, recorded in live action, never making an appearance with a 3D rendered model. * His real name, Dallas, was only revealed in the game's credits. * In the mission "The Good Stuff" Zeke tells Cole he should find the TV Jacker and "give him a taste of the good stuff," due to the statements the VOS has been making about Cole and thus, giving the mission its name. ** Cole, however, is never able to find/kill the VOS due to the First Sons dealing with him first. * Zeke refers to him as the TV jacker and never as the Voice of Survival. *On the PlayStation Home space, Abandoned Docks of Empire City, some of Dallas' broadcasts are shown. The only difference is that his face can be completely seen. *The broadcasts play in order, depending on how far along in the game the player is, but this does not mean that the player will see every broadcast. They must be near a TV at the time-frame it is able to trigger. Sources Infamous Category:Characters in Infamous